


Gambling Problems

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Crack, Gen, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Makoto and Celestia make a dumb bet about Junko.





	

"Three minutes and fifty two seconds?" Kyouko inquires. Makoto nodded. "That's a pretty good new record. I think you're in the top five, but a bit on the end side. Like number four." The hopeful kid rolls his eyes.

 

It had been an hour ago when he asked Junko to come to his dorm. The room was dark and atmospheric, but not dark enough for Junko to be able to stab him without him seeing. However the edgy dramatic girl might like it better than blinding lights shining down on them (Makoto's presence was enough light for most).

 

It was a simple question.

 

"Will you go out with me?" He asked with a smile that melted the hearts of serial killers.

 

The blonde smiled back and nodded, unusually sweet.

 

Then he pulled out his phone and began texting.

 

"Yes! I knew I'd win the bet!" He cheered. Junko narrowed her eyes. "What?"

 

"Oh, uh Celes and I made a bet to see if you were straight-" He was cut off by Junko's cold glare, Makoto's heart actually stopping.

 

The model stormed out of the room. Three minutes later a text arrived, Junko was demanding a divorce and at least a thousand dollars in alimony a month.

 

Makoto quickly blocked Junko's number and called over his detective friend to possibly fend off a knife-wielding strawberry blonde, mentally ill, and really salty high schooler .

 

"So what are you going to do now?" "Call over Celes," Kyouko nodded. "I'll tell her to come over, I'm leaving anyways. Crazy chick hasn't shown up so you're fine."

 

Then five minutes later, Celestia was on the edge of his bed while sipping a warm cup of tea.

 

Makoto had a smug grin. "I won," "No you didn't-" "I asked her out and she said yes. She's straight." "Well if she was straight before she certainly isn't now." The black haired girl replied.

 

"Well she's straight-" "Boys have asked her out before. We need more definitive evidence." She said while pulling out her phone.

 

"Are you going to call Kyouko?" "Nah, I'm just asking Junko upfront if she's gay,"

 

_Chat With Crazy Bitch_

 

_Celestia: Hey you know Makoto and the bet we had?_

_Junko: -_-_

_Celestia: Ok ok I'm sorry I thought he'd be upfront about the gamble._

_Junko: Why are you guys placing money on my sexuality?_

_Celestia: Well I mean you go through four boyfriends an hour, so.._

_Junko: SO WHAT. MY LOVELIFE IS SHIT, I GET IT_

_Celestia: So I have five dollars on the line. Tell me if you're hetero or homo._

_Junko: I'm bi_

_Celestia: oh.._

_Junko: HAHA YOU BOTH LOST I EXPECT TWENTY DOLLARS EACH WHEN I STOP AT MAKOTO'S DORM, I'M TAKING ONE OF MUKURO'S GUNS_

_Celestia: NONONONONO WE'RE SORRY_

_Junko: HA YOU BETTER BESEEEEEWWYEHWVWVAGAYAJAJKWL_

_Celestia: uh you're breaking up? Are you in a tunnel? Or being assaulted._

_Junko: MUKURO FOUND ME. SHE HAS THE SPRAY BOTTLE OUT, I MELT IN WATERrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwvjeksmsnqvwgjskskwlwjwhuw_

 

 

Celestia blinked and looked back at the boy who's room she was in. "Well she's not straight so Makoto give me five bucks."


End file.
